


The Interview

by Passions



Series: Tarnished Hearts [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn and Gold interview Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

Gold glanced up from the folder in his hands when he heard the knock on the office door, not particularly enthused about beginning the day’s interviews, but was struck dumb as the girl from the coffee machine entered and closed the door behind her, her dark hair and blue eyes just as beautiful as they had been fifteen minutes ago. He watched her eyes widen slightly when she saw him, but she didn’t say anything and seated herself primly in the seat across from the couch he and Kathryn were sitting on.

The deep pink of her dress looked lovely against her pale skin where it hugged her torso before flouncing out in layers to her knees. A simple black sweater covered her arms against the chill of the air conditioned building, and the straps of her black heels wrapped in pretty bows around her dainty ankles.

"You must be Isabelle French." Kathryn said, smiling at the girl when Gold failed to speak up. Any attempts at regaining control of himself failed when the girl responded.

"Belle, please. It’s lovely to meet you." She beamed. Belle. The name suited her, for beautiful she certainly was.

Gold couldn’t fathom why his usual wit and intellect were failing him at this moment, but he was grateful when Kathryn took control of the interview, asking Belle how old she was (twenty-seven), her relationship status (single for the last two years), her level of education (college degree), and where she worked (the library, and Gold resolved to visit the building more often).

"Just two more questions." Kathryn smiled and Gold listened more closely. These were the two most important questions, after all.

"Why are you interested in being a surrogate mother?"

Belle mouth shaped into a pout for a moment as she thought. “As I said, my previous relationship ended just over two years ago, and less than amicably at that. I haven’t had one since. I would like to be a mother, very much, but I grew up with a single father and while I had a wonderful childhood, I saw how it weighed on him. I’m really not sure I could handle it." Looking at her, and the set of her shoulders, Gold was certain she could do anything she set her mind to. Belle sighed and continued. “Being pregnant is something I would like to experience," Gold ignored the twitch of interest in his trousers at the thought of her being pregnant, possibly with his child, “And if I can’t do it for myself, it would be enough to do it to make someone else happy."

Kathryn nodded and smiled. “And, last question, do you intend or expect to be a part of the child’s life, after the birth?"

Belle blushed and dropped her gaze to the floor for a moment before looking back at Kathryn. “That’s up to you, I think. If you’d like to involve me, I really would be thrilled to be involved. But it will be your child and it will be your decision."

Gold’s heart felt suddenly hollow at the thought of raising Belle’s child without Belle in the picture. He’d known her barely an hour, but already he knew that if she was the one they chose, he would never forget that she was the one to mother his child.

The interview finished, Kathryn was silent for a moment and it only barely registered with Gold that she was probably waiting for him to speak, but he had no idea what to say. 

Kathryn smiled again and held out her hand to the other woman. “Thank you for coming by, Belle. We’ll call you in the next couple of days with our decision."

Belle smiled and thanked them. Gold shook her hand when it appeared in front of his face, but didn’t say anything. He only relaxed when he heard the door shut behind her as she left, leaning back into the couch cushions.

He turned his head towards Kathryn when he felt her fingers stroking through his hair, only to find her smirking at him. “So. Her then?"

Gold frowned. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. We haven’t finished all the interviews yet."

She rolled her eyes - a lighter, softer blue than Belle’s. “She’s the only one you haven’t yelled at so far. And besides, she’s perfect. Intelligent, lovely, kind, and easy to get along with."

His lips were pressed tight together in frustration. She was right of course, Belle was perfect. Utterly perfect. That was the problem. He was supposed to be trying to save his marriage, not fantasizing about other women.

"We’ll finish the interviews if you want."

Gold glared, though it was much less intimidating than it could have been, given that he was still letting her pet his hair. “Of course we’ll bloody well finish the interviews."

Kathryn grinned, and there was a spark of something in her eye that Gold didn’t understand, but ignored as she bent over to press her lips to his gently. “I’ll call her tomorrow."

Gold sighed, but nodded his head.


End file.
